The invention relates to a final drive assembly, for an agricultural tractor or the like, including a brake.
Hitherto, actuation of the brake from an external point has necessitated a complex mechanical linkage with associated problems regarding sealing the egress of the linkage, access for adjustment of the brake, and large cumulative wear of the linkage joints.
The object of the invention is to avoid or minimise these problems.